A Billionaire's Midnight
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets his dark world turned upside down when the unexpected happens at Wayne Manor, a little ball of black fur who becomes his and Selina's cherished treasure but also a shadowy protector.
1. Chapter 1

**A Billionaire's Midnight**

* * *

It all started that first night after his return from the British Columbia with whimpering cries in the darkness of the master bedroom. A small ball of sliver tinged ebony fur shiver against a pillow, little black, wet nose rubbed for his bicep as the night grew restless and the cries of a distressed animal had eventually wore out. The following hour, the soft ear piercing howls disturbed him with caress of soft fur. His brow furrowed his dark hazel eyes darted open, lifting his head off the pillow and focused his sleep- haze stare at the quivering pup crawling, whimpering over his bare stomach, then curled into a ball, tucking its head into its trim, bushy tail as he upturned the corners of his thinned lips into a tiny shroud of a smirk as he closed his eyes and searched for peaceful slumber as he felt the rounded belly of cub rising and falling against his hard abdomen.

The third hour, the high pitch cries of fright had him bolting upright from the bed, the shafts of daylight reflected in his foggy hazel eyes as he pulled the covers off his legs and narrowed his gaze at the black cub lying on the floor, legs stretched out and head flat on the wood. He chuckled, hollowly and crouched down, threading his fingers through the layers of silky fur as the cub starting thrashing and digging its paws in the groves of wood and it whimpered with a choking howl.

He shook his head, and gently wrapped his hand around the cubs belly, scooped it off the floor as he candled the cub into his strong arms, feeling the cold nose press over his chest pectorals, the small body was shaking from the insecurity of abandonment it endured days before...only roughly around 4 weeks it still need the nourishment of it's mother, its soft little cries made Bruce feel moisture build in his eyes.

" It's okay," Bruce said quietly, messaging his fingers behind the cubs ears. " You're safe." He sat on the edge of his bed, flickering his eyes down as the cub opened it's bright ice green eyes and nuzzled against the support of his arm. He stroked is hand down the cubs back, applying gentle, soothing pressure in hope that he would relax the small baby. His warm touch soon made the cub still, he lowered his chin to the cubs head and nudged it as he inhaled the scent of crisp winter air and evergreen still latched on the strand of ebony. He curved his lips, forming a genuine smile as he flipped the cub as it rolled on its with big black paws in the air and started rubbing its pump little belly, while the cub slowly closed its eyes, and calmly fall into a slumber. Bruce cupped his hand over the cubs little head.

" You've been through a lot," He whispered, his eyes closing as he felt a calming brush against his finger tips. " We both have." He gently lowered his body down into the mattress, keeping his hand securely wrapped over the cubs body as he settled his head back against the pillow. Gingerly, he attempted to pull a sheet over his body, the cub jerked slightly against his chest that made him turn his focus on the twitching muzzle - damp and cold- making him smiled faintly as turned his head, pressing his razor shape cheek bone in the creamed pillow case, his soft, warm hands rubbing over the cubs paws, relaxing the faint shivers they felt as he kept his, hood eyes still behind a few bangs hanging over his brow while looking down at the cub nestled in his arms.

" Master Wayne," He heard the English accented burr of his butler in the door. He lifted his head a few inches off the pillow and delicately brushed his hair back off of his forehead. " Sir, is everything alright ?"

Bruce gave him a reassuring nod. " Fine, Alfred." he replied with a hoarse voice, before narrowing his gaze back to the cub. " I think he's finally getting use to me."

Alfred smiled, " You have been spending a lot of time with him." He replied. " I think Miss Kyle might be a little jealous of this new attention of Wayne Manor."

" I'll make it up to her, Alfred." Bruce whispered. " I still haven't told her the news about him. Knowing Selina...she'll find a way to figure it out."

" I don't think that will be a problem to your efficient jewel thief, Master Wayne through having this type of dog might attract some attention."

Bruce half rolled his eyes. " Wolf." he said in a deep exhale. " He's a wolf cub, Alfred." He pursed his lips and looked at Alfred. " Do we have any condense milk left over."

" Yes." Alfred replied, arching an eyebrow.

" Good." Bruce nodded directly. " I need you to make some up. Cook for roughly about three minutes and find my a syringe. We need to make him stronger...he's become sick from the separation of his parents. He needs proper treatment."

Alfred stretched his wrinkled lips into a cheeky grin, " If I don't know any better, sir, I think your little pup thinks your his..."

" Don't say it, Alfred." Bruce lightly growled with an unamused scowl, as the wolf cub lifted his head and blinked its moonlit green eyes. Alfred nodded, and walked down the hall as Bruce laid back looking into the cubs green eyes, and the black pointy ears and he smirked, " Now they'll really think I'm an eccentric billionaire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

One morning later, daylight slowly crept into the master bedroom, the pup never stirred in his bundle of covers when Bruce slowly opened his eyes to find his hand resting right beside a little black paw. His messy wisps of hair fell into his hazy eyes as he slowly lifted his back off the mattress and stroked his fingers through the soft baby fur. He sat up carefully, pulling the covers off his half-naked body and stretched his stiff joints after he placed both of his bare feet on the cold wooden floor.

A pair of ice green eyes blinked opened with almost a momentary look of confusion across the pup's furry little hand. Sharp pointy ears twitched, as he looked at Bruce while tilting his head slightly as his ears cocked up higher.

Bruce turned his gaze has the corners of his thinned lips upturned into a snug smile. "Good morning," he said with a sleep-hazed voice not realizing that his butler was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of morning coffee with a cheeky smirk gracing over his aging features.

"Same too, sir," Alfred's voice raised in the voice, Bruce quickly tossed his dumbfounded gaze to the butler as rose from the bed, swiping his fingers through his layers waves of messy dark chocolate hair. He crossed his hands over his graven torso.

"Alfred," he said with an anxious voice that almost sounded child-like. "I was...just..I mean.." His tongue had suddenly grown thick in his mouth. "Good morning, Alfred."

Alfred expressed a simple nod and placed the tray on the nightstand, his wintery blue eyes crinkled as he looked down at the wobbly wolf pup lifting his massive paws over the piles of sheets. "It seems that you're little friend slept well."

"He still isn't comfortable with his new surroundings." Bruce explained, as he looked down at the pup. "Right now I think he's a point of feeling lost."

"Lost?" Alfred repeated, arching one eyebrow. " You mean he was separated from his mother, sir?"

Bruce grimly shook his head, "No." he dropped his eyes with a sullen look etched over his chiseled features. "His mother was killed by a couple of hunters that I managed to disarm. He saw everything and when the gun went off, he sort fell into a state of shock." He clenched his eyes for a moment. "Alfred, I saw a beautiful animal become a part of a hunters greed and it wasn't for me...he wouldn't have survived another day."

Alfred moved to the bed and placed his firm hand on Bruce's bare, toned shoulder. He smiled warmly as the pup slowly moved to the edge of the bed, claws gripping in the sheet. "Well he is a handsome little devil. I've never seen a color of black on a animal as beautiful as his...what did the mother look like?"

Bruce scooped up the pup and brought him close to his chest. "She was as white as snow, Alfred. They shot her for her fur. At least that's what the rangers told me. She was part of a rare Grey Wolf pack and he was only one of her cubs that survived."

"Tragic story, Master Wayne." Alfred said, with a few tears glistening in his eyes. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure yet, Alfred." Bruce replied, looking at at the cub, nuzzling as his scarred chest. "I've never had pet before...this is all new to me."

"I'm sure, Miss Kyle can help." Alfred said moving to the doorway. "She's on her way. Everything has been prepared door stairs like you instructed."

Bruce nodded as he stood up, with the cub still cradled in his arms. "Good. I'll be door steps in a few minutes."

Alfred returned the nod. "Very good, sir."

* * *

Selina dismounted off her Augsta ninja bike at the front entrance of Wayne Manor. When she took off the helmet, her flowing, long auburn hair fell gracefully on her shoulders and she rubbed her full deep red lips together before unzipping her black leather jacket slightly down to reveal a lace red scarlet top underneath and she climbed the steps, thigh-high heeled boots hitting the cement and rang the doorbell.

Moments later the door opened, Alfred greeted her with a warm, welcoming smile, "Good afternoon, Miss Kyle."

"Good afternoon, Alfred," Selina responded with a kiss on his wrinkled cheek as she opened her backpack and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and handed to him. "I thought you might like another addition to your collection."

"Oh, you know to well, Miss Kyle." Alfred chuckled, meeting her smirk. "Master Wayne is in the study waiting for you."

Selina turned away as her large dark brown eyes and ears scanned the mansion for Bruce. " This is new," she muttered. "He usually greets me at the door." she arched a perfected curve eyebrow and then looked back on Alfred. She forced airiness to her voice. "What's going on here, Alfred?"

"Master Wayne has just been a bit preoccupied in these last few days after his return from the Canadian Rockies," Alfred replied as Selina eyed him wearily with a misty gaze of molten dark coffee. "He'll explain every in the study." He moved past her and headed toward the hallways leading to the kitchen.

She watched him retreat down the hall and made her way to the study, heels clicking on the floor as her curvy hips swayed against her leather jacket as she went. She stopped in the door of the main study and released a deep exhale of breath only to hear familiar voice of wafting in her ears, and she flatten her back as a bookshelf of the mansions lower leveled library.

On one of the cushioned chairs by the piano sat a bouquet of a dozen of red roses and a box of chocolate truffles imported from Switzerland. On the couch across, an unusual relaxed billionaire cradling a black fur ball against his chest.

Bruce lounged with his leg crossed over his lap. He was kicked back and looking comfortably smug in a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt. He was talking to John Robin Blake on the lap top screen as tousled bangs were in his eyes and his lips were formed into a straight firm line.

"I need all the information from the Blackgate and the current whereabouts of Johnathan Crane." Bruce said, taking a sip of his bottled water. "Also I need you to go to Arkham and question the current MD there, Doctor Hugo Strange.." He paused and flashed his eyes up to Selina. "Put everything on a UBS drive and download into the files of my computers hard drive."

He closed the lap top and smiled, "Miss Kyle...you look exceptionally beautiful today."

His deep, rich baritone made a sharp grin cross over her lips as she played curtsied as Bruce stood up and caught her dark gaze. She held his warm look for a short moment before she sauntered her lithe body closer and stopped when her eyes fell to the moving black puff ball in his arms as her feline instincts kicked in at the sound of a faint whimpering. She arched at eyebrow at him.

He moved closer as his cupped around the pup's body. His eyes fell to the little muzzle widening into a squeaky yawn and a corner of his mouth twitched.

"Who's your little friend, handsome?" she asked coldly, feeling her jealous nature brisking in her veins as he kept his eyes focus on the wolf pup. "What is it?"

"Wolf cub," he answered, finally lifting his gaze to her.

"Of course," she smirked with aloof sarcasm. "Let me guess, this is another one of your eccentric billionaire tactics. How much did the fur ball cost?"

"He didn't cost me a cent, Lina," He smirked as he closed the distance between them. "I found him during my hike in the Rocky Mountains. Mother was shot down and he was left to fend for himself."

She rolled her eyes at this, "Spare me the dramatic details."

"Oh, right I forgot Selina Kyle isn't interesting in someone's past if it doesn't concern her." He released a deep exhale. "Look he would've been dead if I didn't rescue him when I had the change." He took her hand in his. He brushed his soft lips over her tensed knuckles, before he placed her hand gently on the cub's body. Right over the rounded belly. Before Selina could open her mouth to ask questions the pup opened his mouth and licked her hand with his pink tongue.

She half-smiled, softening her dark gaze, "I'm guessing that this fur ball will have a permanent stay at Wayne Manor?"

"Yes." Bruce replied, lowering her hand and guiding to the couch. He settled down on the cushions, and tugged at her arm, pulling her down on his lap. He placed the doozy pup on the cushion beside him and wrapped his arms around Selina's waist, and he pulled her tightly against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm keeping him, Selina." he brushed his lips against her ear. She relaxed her body against him, her arms resting over his and the tension that was bubbling in her body literally dissolved in his warmth.

"So what have you been up to, Selina Kyle?" he rumbled against her ear.

"Well I'm not saving orphaned wildlife," she teased, tilting her cheek against his cheek. "I've been just helping Leslie set up her new clinic in Old Town and doing some midnight shopping with the girls." She kissed softly along his jaw line, relishing and tasting the salty flavor of his youthful skin. He leaned his head back against the cushions, giving her full access to cover his mouth into a full, moist kiss. He pressed his lips deeply, as he kissed her and kissed her again and together their bodies made motions as their fingers threaded through each others' hair, Selina was grinding her leather clad body against him instinctively. The sound of fingers gripping into leather broke the silence of the air as their watery lips slip and slid into a waltz of feverish passion.

He reluctantly pulled back against the intensity burning on her lips, he gasped for breath. His sweaty forehead met hers , their torsos were heaving together as they both hazel and coffee orbs locked together.

"Care to explain to me why you didn't jet away with me over the weekend?" he asked, breathless. His fingers stroked through her silky strands of auburn, brushing them to the back of her ear.

"You never asked," she purred with a shadowy smirk. "Besides I was preoccupied with some important business. Not to mention someone had to do looking out for the Boy Wonder while the bat was away."

"Don't tell me that you wore the cat suit without me?" he curved his lips into a sexy grin.

She laughed devilishly with a wide Cheshire grin stretched over her red lips. "I did." she purred. "Whip and all."

"You're a bad ass, you know that," he growled, hot breath against her lips.

"I know," she smirked, kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away as she watched the wolf cub curl into a ball. "I have to admit he is cute for a fur ball." She looked back to him, watching the crinkles of skin at the corners of his mouth turn into fine line. His hazel eyes were sharp and burning as he crushed his lips on her neck and started devouring her creamy skin. "What are you call your pup, handsome?"

"Pup?" Bruce's head shot instantly up. "I haven't decided on the name. Alfred was hoping that you have one."

"Let's see," she reached out her hands and scooped up the pup, raking her eyes over his black fur, the white splotch on his chest and his moonlit ice green eyes. "You do know that he's part Siberian Husky?"

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked with a questionable stare.

"Simple, you can tell by his markings and his ice green eyes. I'm guessing that his father was mixed breed."

"Mixed breed?" Bruce asked easily, willing his voice to remain neutral. "How do you about all of this?"

Selina shrugged, lifting the shaking pup high above her shoulders, " My dad use to gamble on underground dog fights to gives us ends meat. He took me there a few times to look at the pups. Most of them were crossed bred and some were just plain killers. A lot of strays were misused and destroyed if they lost the fight. Most of the prize winners were the brutal kinds...pit bulls." She looked into the pup's ice green eyes. "A few of the dogs were wolf and husky mixes. But your pup, Bruce, is a treasure worth protecting. Men kill each other to find a winner in this city. I have a feeling he's more than just a fighter for the lion's den.

Bruce made her settle against him as she cradled the pup in her arms and whispered, " What do you think we should call him?"

She smacked her lips together, "He's black as night and his eyes have mystery to them...how about Midnight?"

"Midnight?" Bruce repeated and nuzzled his lips to her ear. "Good name."

Selina smiled stroking her fingers through Midnight's fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bruce darted opened his feverish hazel-green eyes to a soft thumping hitting the wooded floor by his bed side**, **he quickly lifted himself up from the mattress and looked down at the edge of the bed as Midnight was lying flat on his rounded belly, shivering with his ears flattening against his head. The pup lifted his head slightly up, his squinting moonlit green eyes observing his surroundings with a suspicious gaze as his ebony fur tensed.

Midnight opened his muzzle, black nose switching as the different smells as he lifted his chubby body up with shaky legs and stalked, sliding on the pads of his paws to a silk tie hanging from the dresser. He plopped down in front, lashing his silvery claws at the expensive Armani tie, with curious eyes as his needle sharp teeth grabbed hold of his new plaything and started aggressively tugging, shaking his head and lightly growling.

Bruce pulled the covers off his half-naked, body and crouched down in front of the playful cub, his hand cupped underneath the furry belly and he lifted Midnight off the floor and close to his bare, graven chest. "Oh, I can see someone is becoming mindful of his surroundings."

He curved his thinned lips into a smile as wisps of messily dark hair fell into his deep-set hazel eyes. "Unfortunately my business attire isn't a chew toy, Midnight." He rasped with a firm tone in his sleep-hazed voice and raised the slightly trembling pup close to his brow and looked into those piercing ice green eyes. "I'm sure Alfred has something in the kitchen."

Midnight started playfully biting at Bruce's finger tips. "Hey. I don't think so." Bruce ejected, tapping the pup on the nose and gently pulled himself off the floor with the pup tucked in his arm. He grabbed the nearest unpressed black shirt and slung it over his shoulders, and casually exited the master bedroom and descended on the stairwell but paused in his steps when he felt something warm dripping over his waist. His eyes widened , and brows furrowed as he pursed his lips and narrowed his darken gaze at the trail of dampness glazed on his indented abdomen. It only took a second for his mind to register what the substance was on his bare, scarred skin.

"What?" he growled, with a deep tone, lifting a displeasing look at the black wolf pup, wagging his skinny tail against Bruce's arm. The billionaire scowl, and stormed down the steps, moving quickly to a dresser with a box of tissues and dabbed the cotton on his wet stomach, looking at the yellow stain becoming absorbed. "Midnight." he gruffly sighed, settling the pup on the floor as he finished wiping any the pee off his lower waist. "I think you're training will begin today..." He paused in his words, setting his lips firm as he looked down at the spot where Midnight was and shook his head, the pup at disappeared from his sight.

"Great," Bruce mumbled, arching one eyebrow. "not only do I have a girlfriend with efficient stealth but now my dog." He swiped his hand over his thick messy waves of hair and got down low, looking under the furniture and breathing it a bit of dust in his lungs. He nearly choked after one exhale. _Remind me to fire the maids, _he mentally chided, his hooded eyes shifting to a chair and he slowly crept forward on his hands and knees.

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice wafted behind. "Care to explain why you're on the bloody floor?"

Bruce lifted his head and rolled a glance over at his snow-white haired butler standing near the stairway, with a dish towel resting on his shoulder. He drew out a frustrated exhale,"Midnight is hiding somewhere in the mansion. I need you to go back in the kitchen and prepare a bottle of milk for him. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, Alfred, he was separated from his mother too young."

Alfred nodded, "I will prepare what you need, sir." he started to scuffle his shoes to the direction of the kitchen and then the wrinkled corners of his mouth upturned into a smile as he noticed a ball of fur curled on the third last step. "I don't think you'll need to start a search party, Master Wayne." Bruce gave a dumbfounded expression at his butler's words and turned his head, staring at the trembling pup on the step with his tail curled agaisnt his tiny muzzle as a whimpering cry echoed through the hallway. "You have to admit that is a quite a frighten little pup you have, sir."

Bruce gestured a nod as he slowly got but onto his bare feet. He gingerly moved to the stairwell and reached out and hand and carefully scooped the pup into his arm. "It's okay, boy." he calmly soothing, stroking a finger over Midnight's tensed back. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." He lifted his gaze and looked directly at Alfred. "Go get me a bottle...I think it's time that I try feeding him."

"Right away sir," Alfred hasted to the kitchen while Bruce sat down at the steps with Midnight secured in his arms.

* * *

A short time after, Bruce squeezed the bottle of warm milk over his wrist as Alfred instructed him to, and then gently nudged the nipple of the bottle over the wolf pup's mouth. "Come on, boy." He said with a soft voice, watching the pups head thrash with a refusing motion. "You need to stop being stubborn and drink this." He looked up at Alfred, with a disheartening gaze swirling in his hooded eyes. "He doesn't trust me, Alfred."

"Sometimes to learn an animal's trust you need to improvise?" Alfred supplied helpfully. "When I was in Africa doing some undercover land surveying and came across a sanctuary for orphan animals. Mostly lion cubs...I met a doctor and she taught me how to feed a stubborn leopard cub. You need to pour milk on your finger and stick it into Midnight's mouth and let him decide."

Bruce's own hazel eyes lit up. "Okay...it's worth a shot." he replied, pouring a few drops of milk on his finger and slowly sliding inside the pup's mouth. "Come on, Midnight." He felt the pup's little tongue swipe the milk off his finger. "Alfred it's working." He felt a content smile cross over his lips. "He finally trusts me."

"Very good, Master Wayne," Alfred responded with a cheeky smile gracing over his aging features. And as his wintery blue eyes watched his young charge feed the stubborn wolf pup, he allowed himself to inhale deep, and calm as the sounds of a suckling echoed in his ears. Bruce lifted his head with a sort of surreal peace spread over his chiseled features and his hazel became crisp as child's when he looked down at Midnight's eyes slowly closing and filling belly being filled underneath his hand.

"You know, Alfred," Bruce set his lips into a firm line. "Before my parents were murdered. My father promised me that I would have a dog at Christmas." He bowed his head slightly down to his chest, feeling the pup's nose brush over the tip of his sloped-arrow shaped nose.

Alfred nodded silently, "I know, sir. I remember your father telling me about he's plan of sneaking in the pup under your mother's watchful eyes. I think you're little friend would be the kind of dog they wanted you to have."

He nodded, threading his finger's through Midnight's fur. "Yeah." he smiled cozily. " I think so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The sound of rain pelted against the glass of the master bedroom's windows, Selina rolled opened her dark coffee hazy eyes and slowly lifted her face off the pillowcase, finding herself to be awaken by a gentle nudge of a cold nose on her bare leg, making giggle slip over from her ruby lip as Midnight's silky black fur brushing over her skin. She curved her lips into a blissful smile and reached out a hand and stroked her long fingers through the pup's soft baby fur, as he nuzzled his head against her hip.

"Good morning, handsome boy," she said with a sleep hazed voice, her eyes adjusting the grey tinged light streaming from the windows. She focused her gaze at the ebony ball of fur as the pup lifted his pointed ears and looked at her with his ice green eyes. He crawled closer to her face, his silvery claws digging in the sheets, as he pierced small holes into the expensive fabric and then he slightly whimpered and jerked his little body, trying to pull his claws out.

Selina smirked, looking at the pup shaking in his distress. "Sorry cutie but you got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out."

Midnight looked at her for a moment, glaring at her intensely, as he lifted his paw up and his claws released.

"That's my boy," she as the corners of her full red lips curved into a smile and Midnight crawled to her face and nudged his small nod against her cheek, wagging his tail over Bruce's stilled arm and giving her little puppy kisses with his pink tongue. She scooped him up off the mattress, placing her hand under his belly and lifted him into the air and gently placed him on the black silk of her baby doll gown as he curled into a ball, and tucked his head in between the slope of her breasts.

Selina bent her lips down and gave him a gentle kiss right in between his ears, as he started to close his eyes and nuzzled himself into a peaceful slumber. Bruce groaned slightly, as he slowly flickered his eyes open, and blinked a few times as he settled his tender gaze of hazel into her dark-coffee orbs, threading his fingers over the messy ringlets of her auburn hair that trailed over the pillowcase and fell gracefully over her bare, shapely shoulders. She turned her head and gave him a bright, content smile with a fond expression in her large eyes.

Bruce lifted his head off the pillow and moved himself closer to her, looking at the slumbering ball of fur as his hand stroked the pup's back. "I never thought I would have a dog... um... I mean a...wolf, " he mumbled in sleep-hazed voice, lifting his crisp hazel orbs to her eyes.

"Well you are Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire so I think this fur ball suits your style, handsome." she replied with a carefree smile crossed over her lips. She scratched behind Midnight's ear, making the pup gently stretched out his large paws over her chest.

She looked into Bruce's soft eyes trying to prevent herself from blushing, at had been four months since they moved back to Gotham after mending wounds, trusting and learning each other on streets of Florence. Now, she was top a designer for Gotham Fashion and a woman of charity from Gotham's sick children's hospitals which Bruce funded the construction for as well as a new home from Gotham's orphaned and run away children which John Blake trained young men how to fight in the large gym with boxing rings that was built within the complex by Lucius Fox.

Occasionally Bruce and her wore the masks, patrolled the streets of Gotham and did a few midnight chases to create adrenaline flow in their bodies. Lately they were staying at home base, deciding where challenges and adventures to take on next while traveling to Canadian borders to merge a partnership with Wayne Enterprises and the Thomas and Martha Wayne medical grants to create better and suitable equipment with some of Bruce's father's inventions to cure some of the diseases mainly found in children that had been kept in the dark from the board executives.

He was looking at her intently with his piercing hooded eyes, as a bit of film still covered his gaze as he fully awoke, strays of wispy hair fell into his eyes as he reached out his other hand and cupped her cheek. The pad of his thumb grazed over her freckles leaving a warmth on her smooth pale skin.

"I think the pup suits your style, Miss Kyle." he playfully arched up on eyebrow. "He's stubborn, tough and reckless."

"You forgot to mention sexy," she said with a low seductive purr into his ear.

His lips curled up slightly as he stared at her lips stretch into a mischievous grin. "And deadly." he added, with a raspy growl in his voice.

She sucker punched him in the shoulder as he laughed with hollow chuckle, smiling with his jagged canines curling under his upper lip. "Actually he's more like you, handsome." she teased, looking at his eyebrows raise. "Aloof, moody, growls and even broods if he doesn't get his own way." She playfully nudged her elbow into his chest. Midnight opened his eyes, and unraveled his body off her breasts as he stretched his neck up and they heard his chubby belly growl.

Bruce lifted the pup off her chest, as he leaned his back against the Carlo Bugatti designed headboard. Midnight rested his head on his strong arm. He turned his gaze at Selina with a gentle snug on his thinned lips. "Do you want to feed him?"

"Feed him?" Selina repeated arching one eyebrow, watching Bruce reaching to the nightstand where Alfred left a luke warm baby bottle filled with milk. He leaned out his hand and grabbed the bottle, handing it to Selina as she narrowed her eyes at the cradled pup.

"If you expecting me to be tentative to the fur ball..."

Bruce shook his head, "Of course not. We both know that it wouldn't suit you. Just tilt the bottle slightly up as he opens his mouth." He instructed her, as Midnight opened his muzzle and Selina did as Bruce instructed, tilting the bottle as the pup sucked on the rubber nipple, and she watched his belly fill as the bottle quickly drained. Midnight turned his head away as milk dripped over Bruce's graven chest, sloping into the indents of his firm muscle and trailed over his abdomen.

Selina's eyes instantly became darker and lips bled desire as she curled her body against Bruce's curl, lifting the pup off his chest and placing him on a pile of covers as she pressed her lithe body over Bruce's large slender one. Her toes curled as she arched her herself over his stomach, sliding over his bare muscles, and she smirked a little was a devilish gleam in her dark eyes as he felt his hips ease the carnage desires as he instinctively rocked his body in rhythmic motion against her.

His hand rested on her back as her fingers thread through his soft dark chocolate locks of hair touching the baseline of his broad neck. She dipped her head into his pectorals and swiped her tongue over the trail of warm milk staining over his sweaty chest. She playfully love bites his hard left nipple and to his right, until she slid her body further down his and licked the milk over his navel.

Selina lifted her chin up, resting on his six-pack as she stared at the fiery embers in his eyes while feeling Midnight lick her toes with his warm little tongue. She giggled slightly, as her hands gripped Bruce's hips, holding him there as she settled her body fully atop of his, trying to ignore the attention grabbing wolf pup wrestling in the blankets as she heard an aggressive growl.

Bruce laughed as he lifted her up to his chest and covered her mouth was a soft kiss, as the tip of his tongue slid into her parted lips and he guided them into a deep, passionate kiss and they both release pleasurable hums that escape them both of their mouths. His hands roamed down her hips as he began to moan down her throat, he can felt her breast press against his kiss as he deepens them further into devouring kiss.

Midnight cocked his head slightly, watching their scene of passionate romance as he twitched his ears and listened to the sloshes and suctions of their lips breaking the silence in the room. The pup jumped on his paws as an electric charge from their feverish bodies makes his black fur stand up on its end. He lowered his muzzle down and started to tear at the sheets, growling with fierce aggression as he backed his legs to his master's bodies, pulling the sheet with him as he covered their tangled legs with the layer of cotton before he crawled on Selina's back, licking Bruce's knuckles.

Bruce lifted up his hand the stroked the pups fur while his lips were still latched over Selina's mouth. He finally broke away and caught his breath, sweaty chest heaving against hers as they look into the other's loving gazes before he cradled her face into his free hand and smiled warmly up at her as Midnight slipped off her back and landed into the crook of his arm.

Selina smirked, glancing at the affectionate wolf pup and then she pressed soft kisses on Bruce's jaw line before she rested head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as her hand protectively secured itself over Midnight's body and she closed her eyes as Bruce rubbed one hand on her back and the other one of the pups.

Bruce smiled as he gently closed his eyes, not noticing Alfred standing in the bedroom door with a smile gracing over his wrinkled lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The late afternoon temperature had a dripped a few degrees, Midnight shivered against the brisk wind brushing over his ebony baby fur as he narrowed his curious ice green eyes and looked at the puddles underneath his paws. At first he was unsure and hesitant of the outdoor surroundings of the Wayne family estate's gardens as he stood motionless against the biting chills of the frosty air.

When he backed his little rounded body against Selina's heeled boots he lifted his head up looked up at her with widened his bright moonlit full and pointy ears straight as his skinny tail swayed over the stone steps. He twitched his ears and listened to the distant sounds of his new surroundings and sniffed the air with his little black nose. Every was unfamiliar and unknown to his instincts. His body trembled against the lashes of the wind as he nuzzled his head against Selina's boot and the starting biting on the leather.

"Sorry handsome," Selina purred with her burgundy wine colored lips curled into a blissful smile, she took a step back and placed her gloved hands on her hips as she narrowed a piercing gaze of dark coffee as the playful wolf pup. "These boots are off-limits."

Midnight furrowed his head down and started whimpering with high pitch squeaks as he opened his muzzle, tiny needle point teeth became visible as his pink tongue curled back and he trembled with distress as his ears tilted down.

Selina raised an eyebrow and continued looking at the wailing pup. "You asked for it," she said with a firm voice, crouching down, and stroked her gloved fingers over Midnight's fur, as the pup nudged his head against her leg. She shook her head, watching him roll onto his belly into a submissive position with his large paws dangling in the air as she rubbed his rounded belly. He slowly closed his eyes. Her warm touch was a calmness to him as he felt safe with her.

She gingerly wrapped her hands over pup's sides, applying little pressure to his ribs and scooped him up, as he rested his head against her chest, digging his muzzle into the leather sleeve of her jacket as she cradled him into a secured hold with a finger running down his back as she slowed down his heart beat and bunched him against her shoulder, resting her cheek in the softness of his fur, calmly whispering to him as he lightly stretched out his paws and yawned with his tongue curled out.

Her dark auburn hair had fallen like drapes over her slightly freckled pale cheeks, concealing the pups face as he tucked his head fully under her arm and she watched him intently as her eyes betrayed fragile emotion. She could feel his heart beat stilling into a normal pace against her chest as she smiled down at the ball of fur and kissed him lightly on the head, feeling the tip of his pointed ear flicker against her nose.

"You are a sweetheart," she muttered with a soft whisper. "I'm glad Bruce found you."

Midnight opened his opened ice green eyes as her gloved finger tips delicately brushed over the fur of his neck, he lifted his muzzle up slight and licked her chin with a gentle swipe of his tongue and then he yawned once again and closed his eyes at her soothing touch as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. He heard the footsteps of his master rubbing against the frozen steps as he caught the scent of fresh brewed coffee and dug his body deep into Selina's warmth.

"Mind if I cut in ?" Bruce asked standing behind Selina, dressed in a black long coat with his dark hair messily in his penetrating hazel eyes. She turned and gave him a beautiful, red smile as her gloved padded on the step and he gently sat down beside her handing her a thermos of coffee. "Alfred just made this a few minutes go."

Selina nodded and raised the thermos to her lips and took a tiny sip while narrowing her gaze at the sleeping wolf pup. "I have to admit this little guy is hard not to get attached too, handsome." she took another sip and swallowed as the warm liquid trailed down the walls of her throat. "He's still very timid about his surroundings but also becoming curious."

"It's going to take him sometime to get to use to Gotham." Bruce answered her, sipping his own coffee. "I'm taking one day at a time with him. Tomorrow morning he will be meeting Blake after our sparring match in the cave."

Selina arched her eyebrow, "Since when does the Boy Wonder like dogs?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, " Blake has trained with police dogs on force. He knows a few tricks, Selina."

"You mean rules to make him follow orders." She shot back with a displeased edge in her voice. "He's not an average household mutt." She rubbed her fingers along the pup's back. "He has a wild spirit and he deserves to freedom not to be caged."

"Caged?" he asked with softness in his voice. "I know the pup isn't like the average dogs in Gotham. I will never caged him. But he needs to learn how to control his aggressive nature before he gets to wild to tame. Blake will teach him how to attack street brawlers without drawing blood-"

"You are actually thinking about using him on your patrols?" she interrupted. Her voice had become a sharp tone as she became protective over the pup. "What is he going to become a Bat dog?"

"Backup." Bruce corrected her with authority in his voice, she noted the shadowy mist hood over his fierce gaze. " Mob bosses now use dogs for protection instead of bodyguards. I fought Rottweilers when I faced the Joker on the top floor of the Pewitt building and bitten a few times. But if I have Midnight with me I take down the criminals easy without the distractions of the canine's teeth piercing into my armor."

Her jaw tensed as she narrowed her protective stare at the pup. "He's too young," she said as her defensive nature kicked in and she stared at Bruce with a cold feline glare. "At least wait until his bigger and knows his surroundings by heart, handsome."

"I will. " Bruce answered with an assuring nod and then he reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her into a firm, solid and loving embrace, as his warmth seeped into her frigid bones like a security blanket and his soothing whispers against her ear comforted her wary thoughts as gentle caresses of snow flakes began to fall from the ashen clouds above them.

"How big do you think this little fur ball will get?" she asked, with a curious purr in her voice as Bruce dropped moist kisses on her forehead and she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"He'll be big," he rasped against her hair. "Bigger than a dog. He'll be faster and more agile. Anyone who crosses him with fear him." He smiled down at her and pressed a nourishing kiss fully on her lips as the snowfall started to increase over their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Shivering like a leaf**, **Midnight was securely tucked in Bruce's strong arms that were so warm that he rested his head against the sleeve of a black ski jacket, and he nuzzled his small muzzle deeper into the crook of Bruce's arm and tried to close his eyes, he curled his stubby tail between his legs and twitched his pointed ears as the heavy flakes of the mid-afternoon snowfall descend over his baby fur. He opened his sloped ice green eyes slowly at the touch of familiar gloved finger tips stroking his back.

Right away as he caught the scent of Selina, the wolf pup started to wag his tail. Her hand run over his chubby belly as he lifted his head, perked up his eyes and looked up at into her lavish dark coffee orbs as she bowed her head down and pressed a soft kiss on his furry head. Selina curled up against Bruce, resting her head on his shoulder as her long and straight auburn draped over her trim shoulders. Bruce pressed his chilled lips tentatively on the curve of the jaw, her fingers threading through the shorten dark locks of his hair that touched the baseline of his broad neck, while pulling herself closer to him, until her thighs rubbed against his waist but Midnight grabbed all the attention as he managed to escape from Bruce's grasp and climb into her arms.

The more he became used to Selina, the more he demanded her full attention, and she couldn't refuse those moonlit ice green eyes that stared up at her with a piercing and yet haunting gaze. She smiled down at the pup, almost a sweet smile that was rare to witness, and she lifted him up off her chest and watched his tail drop down as he became observant of the snow covered surroundings of the Wayne family estate. She couldn't contain the blissful laughter that pierced from her red lips as Midnight gave her a intense and unnerving expression of annoyance as her leather gloved fingers curled over his belly.

"I have to admit he's starting to act more like you everyday, handsome," Selina purred with a slight smirk curved her her lips. "He's even got the brooding expression down to a pat." She tilted herself back against Bruce's torso with Midnight cradled in her arms. "Not that I'm complaining."

Her lips grazed kisses up and over his neck and razor edge cheek to the hollow of his ear, and as she lightly nibble and dampened his skin with a flick of her tongue, they heard the sound of boots crunching in the snow and widened their eyes at the presence of John Blake stood on the top steps with a thermos of hot chocolate in his gloved hands.

Selina shot him a piercing dark glare and lightly scowl, "Enjoying the view, Boy Wonder?" she asked with a edge in her voice before crushing a bruising kiss on Bruce's lips. She brushed a auburn of curtain off her frozen cheek and stared at Blake as he stood there motionless and sipped his coffee with slurping sound that he did on purpose to annoy her.

"Not especially, Miss Kyle." He replied, narrowing his dark chocolate orbs to the shivering ball of black fur in her arms. His eyes instantly lit up at the sight of Midnight opened his tiny mouth to unleash a squeaky yawn. "So this is pup that you've been talking about? He is beautiful and spitting image of wolf." He descended from the top steps and casually moved downward with his dark eyes locked at the pup. "How many weeks?"

Bruce narrowed his hazel eyes at pup. "He's about six weeks in a half. Still uneasy with his surroundings but more alert." he explained, stroking his gloved fingers over Midnight's back. "You can hold him if you want...that is if Selina allow you do."

She rolled her eyes and straightened from the steps, crossing her arms into an interlock as Midnight's fur tensed up. "He doesn't take to kindly to strangers." She said with a tiny hint of protective snarl in her voice as she scooped up the trembling wolf pup and placed him gently in Blake's arms. "I swear if you drop him...I'll kick you ass."

"Don't worry," Blake replied, narrowing his eyes at the wolf pup. "I know how to handle a pup." He rubbed his finger over Midnight's muzzle, the pup crinkled his wet nose and sniffed the unfamiliar scent. His pointed ears draw back and his needle point teeth gnawed into young man's thumb as he light aggressive snarl broke through the frosty air.

Selina stood there with an amusing smirk played over her lips, watching the pup bite into Blake's gloves with a dislike snarl. "He's being such a good boy." she purred with a proud gleam in her dark eyes. Blake shot her a unfazed glare and carefully slid his finger over Midnight's back with a soothing motion. The pup responded to the touch and pulled his needle teeth away from the glove and looked up at the stranger with a trusting glare before cocking his head to Bruce and then started to whine.

Blake smiled lightly and handed the pup back into the billionaire's arms. "I have to admit he's very cool, Bruce. And he's even matches everything else of yours that comes in black." he teased out with a boyish smirk, meeting Bruce's hazel-green embers.

"Good," Bruce answered, with a shadow of a smirk on his lips. "You're going to help me train him."

"Train him?" Blake repeated, raising an eyebrow and his voice lightly curious."You sound like he's going to be used on our patrols."

Bruce narrowed his soften gaze at the wolf pup tucked in his arms. "I plan to," he breathed out a crystallized breath. "The mob has been keeping attack dogs with them during underground drug deals in parking garages of the East End." He sideways glanced at Selina with stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Street brawlers and trained mercenaries are easy to take down but dogs that's a different story. So far each mob family has canine protection...my armor isn't strong enough to handle a lock jaw bite from the pit bulls they've been breeding at the Gotham Docks warehouses. We need to find away to take down the dogs as well, Blake."

Blake nodded in agreement, "So you're planning on training the pup to be your attack dog?"

"No. He's more than that to me." Bruce smiled tenderly at the pup. "I want him trained like the dogs on canine unit but also with the stills of stealth and infiltration inside heavily guarded areas."

"Alright we need to wait a few more weeks before the training begins, he's too young to understand the commands. In the mean time I will talk to the head officer of the canine unit and find out the right commands to use on a dog when engaging an armed hostile." He pulled out his mobile phone and checked the time on the screen. "I have to head out to the MCU." He petted Midnight softly on the head before ascending the steps, and then he turned and looked at Selina. "See you around, Miss Kyle."

Selina reached out and piled snow into her gloved hand, formed it into a ball and bombarded right into Blake's shoulder. "Careful, Boy Wonder the weather out here can get dangerous." she smirked watching him brushing off the dust of snow off his jacket.

"I'll try to remember that, Miss Kyle." Blake returned a smirk and quickly walked up the rest of the steps.

* * *

A short time after Blake left, Bruce gently settled Midnight in the snow and watched the young pup pouncing in the layers of snow, wagging his tail with the sensation of new found delight as he instantly lowered his tiny body on the ground and started to roll with growling playfully as his black fur became dusted with snow. Selina stood in front of the frozen stiff billionaire, her gloved hand brushed over his chest. Bruce lowered his shadowy hazel eyes, pressing his chilled brow upon hers as his arms encircled around her trim waist.

"You know it's dangerous to around me in the snow, handsome." she purred, grinning slyly.

"It's dangerous for me around you period, Selina." he joked, with a momentary lightness in his rich voice. The edges of his mouth upturned into a snug grin. "That's all you can say at the moment when your in love with a woman named, Selina Kyle."

He watched her eyes slowly droop down, and he quickly turned her around, making her back collide into his torso. He dropped warm and moist kisses softly over her frozen skin, leaving a trail of fire over her peppered freckles as she lifted her gaze up at the darkening sky, fluttering her painted lashes as snowflakes fell gracefully into her eyes. And then she felt his lips trace over the curve of her clenched jaw, a soothing warm that made her slightly smile at the comforting pressed of his gentle caress.

She lowered her eyes and looked at Midnight playfully stalking in the snow and pouncing on a few twigs. Then she turned on the heels of her boots and faced him, coffee locked with hazel, she brushed her gloved fingers over the smoothness of his curvature and then swiped away the wispy dark tendrils hooding over his crisp and smoldering eyes.

She pressed her torso agaisnt his and leaned in and crushed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away. He cradled her face into his hands and brushed his lips over her upper lips and slowly parted her lips and slid his tongue over her teeth with single thrust of moisture and plunged deeper inside her mouth.

She rocked her slender frame instinctively against him, his gloved hands splayed across her hips, pulled her tighter into him and kissed her in a way that rendered them to be breathless. His tongue swirled against the roof of her mouth, slipping and sliding deeper into a pleasurable thrust of flavor and moisture. Her finger kneaded through his dark locks of hair as she wrapped her leg around his and then both of them tumbled into the snow. He let his weight settle over her body as he wrapped his arms tightly around her lips and kissed her feverishly. She tilted back and allowed the wet snow to seep into mass of fanned out auburn as he moved his kisses along her throat and paused with a bruising kiss at her pulse point.

Bruce rumbled a moan against her skin, the scent of her assaulted him, and he himself indulged her with hard press of lips penetrating over the groves of her neck. He lifted his chin and pressed his forehead on her brow and ghosted a warm breath over her lips before he dropped a nourishing, fierce and hard kiss fully on her lips as she curled her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Midnight sat in the snow watching them with a curious gleam in his moonlit eyes, he lowered himself onto his belly and pounced on Bruce's back, sinking his claws into the fabric of the jacket, crawling and slipping until his pink tongue licked Bruce's neck.

They broke apart, panting and smiling, the color of their cheeks had turned into rosy hue as Midnight invaded their space and nuzzled his face in between their torsos. "Looks like someone wants to join in on the fun," Selina whispered agaisnt Bruce's jaw, brushing her lips lightly over his drenched skin.

Bruce snorted out a laugh and looked deeply into her coffee irises with a tender smile on his teeth that soon turned into a childlike bliss as Midnight licked his face and he laughed harder and tried to settle down the hyper pup with his hand.

Selina smiled and grazed her fingers over the pups back, while looking into Bruce's hazel eyes as Midnight turned his head and licked her face. Bruce stared down at her with love welled into his dark pools of gold and green and then he reached down as Midnight slipped over her chest and pressed another kiss on her lips.

"You are the most dangerous, beautiful and loving woman I have known, Selina." he whispered with a cascade of softness in his deep voice. He claimed her lips once again as Midnight started to whine for their attention.

When the broke from their kiss, Selina shifted her dark gaze at the shivering pup and purred with a gentle tone, "Come here, handsome."

Midnight pounced over to her and nudged his little body against her arm. He looked up at Bruce while panting happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The soft caress of fresh evening snow bounced against the window panes of the kitchen, Alfred was finishing drying off the pots and cooking utensils as his black apron was still wrapped tied around his waist. He lifted up a fork to the light and peered at the spotless sliver with a proud smirk graced over his wrinkled lips as he placed on the counter top.

He shifted his wintery blue orbs to the doorway, when Bruce casual walked in and moved to the stainless steel middle in the middle of the massive kitchen as he dropped his weary eyes to the black fuzzy ball cradled securely in his young master's arms before he looked at his charge with knitted eyebrows and scanned his gaze over choice of evening attire. Black loose fitting dress shirt with three top buttons undone. Deep blue denim snugly fit around his slender waist. Bruce's sleek, carefree style was inappropriate for a casual dinner at the Gotham Arms Hotel and then Christmas shopping that he had planned with Selina Kyle, but instead of berating, Alfred kept his lips sealed and focused his attention on the wolf pup.

Alfred rolled his blue eyes as Bruce settled Midnight on the ground, he honestly could not believe his master was leaving him with the young pup, Midnight was adorable, at least in the eyes of Bruce and Selina, but with him, he still felt leery about babysitting the newest member of the Wayne family household.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Alfred?" Bruce asked, stroking the pup's fur and looked up, meeting the gentle stare of his elder employer.

"I'll be fine Master Wayne, you enjoy your evening with Miss Kyle." Alfred smiled lightly, keeping his eyes settled on the pup as Bruce straightened from the floor.

"I'm sure Midnight will be easy for you," he grinned, casting a tender gaze at the clumpy pup as he pulled out a crimson red collar from his jean's pocket and handed it to Alfred. "Selina, got this for him in case he's hard to grab when you're outside in the snow."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sir. Remember I raised you, and your adventures were more dangerous then what this little one can go through." Alfred replied with a cheeky smile as he took the collar from Bruce's hand. The young billionaire let out a quick exhale and crouched back down on his knees. He patted the floor with his hand and Midnight's pointy ears twitched as the pup came tumbling to his master.

Bruce wrapped his fingers over the pup's belly and lifted to his face, "I want you to listen to Alfred," he said with a firm voice, staring in Midnight's ice green eyes as the pup licked the tip of his nose with a pink tongue. Bruce chuckled lightly as he settled him to the floor. He threaded his fingers over the baby fur. "Go easy on Alfred, boy." He stole a glance at the older man. " I left all the instructions in the study and you can contact me on my Blackberry or Selina's cell."

"No problem Master Wayne, you go enjoy yourself." Alfred said with a gentle and a assuring smirk and then he shooed Bruce out of the kitchen. " You better hurry before the bloody weather changes your plans for the evening, sir."

Bruce turned around and looked steady into the older man's eyes with his hazel ones. "Are you sure you're up to this, Alfred?' he asked with his brows creased, as his finger drummed over the cherry frame of the door. His eyes grew soft and drifted and lowered at the wolf pup just sitting there, motionless and sad moonlit eyes looking up at him as a faint whimper pierced the air. He froze in thought, looking at the timid pup releasing a sneaky whine before his departure out doorway of the kitchen.

"We'll be fine Master Wayne, you and Miss Kyle enjoy yourselves, Midnight will need to go through this eventually once you two start having children and are building a family."

Bruce's own hazel eyes widened as he choked out, eyebrows shot up. "Children?"

"Master Wayne," Alfred chuckled with an amusing grinned playing on his withered lips. "You are just like your father, when I first came to work at Wayne Manor, he had the same reaction about him having children and look at you, like father like son. If your serious about Miss Kyle, then I'm certain there will be a daughter or a son along the way."

Bruce felt his throat constricting as his mind drifted of the thoughts he'd had felt cloud is mind for a few months, of Selina's beautiful, lithe body glowing with a perfectly round bump under the favorite black dress he'd brought for her in New York and her finger adored by a silver gold engagement ring with huge sparkling diamond chosen by him. It was easy to imagine that chapter in his life with her, there were doubts given their history on the streets of Gotham. Some nights were filled with enchanting moments and others she was breathing fire. They'd pushed and pulled, chased each other in the pouring rain or bitter cold which always ended with bruising kisses, and Bruce remembered the day when he stood in front of a window of jewelry store and gazed at a flawless diamond ring where feeling a wave of contentment settle the acid inside his swirling gut.

He couldn't figure out the right words to say to her, there had been many chances but still he felt the uneasiness during those moments of being alone with her and knowing the ring was close in his grasp. The idea of having children with her that was a different story all in itself. He'd need to be honest with her, open up his torn soul and tell her everything that was etched on his heart because every thought of her sealed the cracks from the broken pieces faster than Rachel or anyone he believed was capable of mending the shards of the past.

"I've been thinking of asking Selina to marry me, Alfred...I know right now is not the time. She's just starting out her career and I'm trying to improve the mistakes at Wayne Enterprises." He replied finally, running his hand through his thick dark waves of hair and unleashed a deep breath. "I have to admit that I'm not sure how she will react if and when I do ask her. Selina is a very headstrong woman...she's like a puzzle that be very hard to solve and to be honest I don't think she's the marrying type."

"Master Wayne, can I tell you that your father was the same way before marrying your mother? Martha had been the second woman your father ever loved and he confided in me that she may say no. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him." Alfred placed a firm hand on his surrogate son's shoulder "If you really want to marry her then ask and if she really loves you, loves you like you love her, then she'll say yes, no matter what front they put up, when a woman finds the right man, she'll never want to let him go."

Bruce set his lips into a firm line and slouched his broad shoulder, " I'm not sure how to ask her, Alfred. I don't want to put the pressure on her not when she's just getting use to having a family again but I'm thinking about having her moving in the mansion with me. I know this is a big adjustment for her and she's it well. I can't be selfish and shut away her needs if it means I have to wait a little longer before taking the next step." He narrowed his eyes and gestured for Midnight to come to him as he squatted down and embraced the pup with his warm arms cradled into a secure interlock against his chest. "I love Selina so much, Alfred." he confessed, stroking his hand over Midnight's belly as he stared deeply into Alfred's crisp orbs. "Every moment I'm with her, I feel more alive and stronger than ever did before she infiltrated my life."

"And I'll say this Master Bruce," Alfred ushered him back in and sat down at the island across from Bruce. "When your with her, it is the happiest I've seen you since the day before your parents were murdered. I know it hasn't been easy for you, but I see now that you and Miss Kyle are meant to be. I would suggest doing what your planning, even if she's not prepared to move in with us," he reached into a side pocket of his tailor made suit jacket and pulled out a golden key "give her this, its the spare key to the mansion, this way, she can come and go as she pleases."

Bruce grinned, and his hazel eyes dazzled as his chiseled features glowed, he took the key from Alfred's age spotted hand and placed it into his jean's pocket. "I have no idea what to get her from Christmas..." His voice trailed as Midnight's warm tongue brushed over his hand.

"I say, give her the key Master Wayne, if you need anything extra...I'm sure this will help as well." Alfred placed Bruce's wallet on the table, with a gleam in his blue eye. "You keep forgetting it but you remember to take your check book all the time."

"Christmas is a week away," Bruce blow out another deep breath, recovering the wallet."Tonight I'm giving her something...um...I mean we're staying overnight at Century Towers. Tomorrow morning I want you to bring Midnight over...let's say..." He paused and searched in his mind for a moment. "Around ten." He walked over to Alfred and handed him the dozy pup in the bulter's arms before concluding with a straight forward question, "Do you think I wear something more dashing?"

"For tomorrow yes, but for tonight." Alfred smiled and stood up, cradling Midnight in his arms. "I say...armored black should do it, sir." He winked at him with cheeky grin.

Bruce shook his head and looked at Midnight one more time before he strutted out of the kitchen as he called out. "I'll see you both tomorrow...Alfred I remember you'd said there's an extra suit jacket and tie in the Mercedes?"

"That I did sir, there should be a bag for you and Miss Kyle, she handled that one herself."

"Herself?" Bruce turned around, arching his left eyebrow. "What's in the bag, Alfred?"

"I'm not sure Master Wayne, she told me to tell you not to touch it, that she wanted to surprise you."

Bruce smirked, moving to the front entrance, " Have a good night, Alfred."

"You too, Master Wayne." Alfred called out with a smile playing on his wrinkled features.

* * *

A short while after of listening to the door close shut, Midnight began squirming and whimpering in Alfred's arms. His sharp black ears tilted back and wet nose crinkled as he released faint cries over the butler's sleeve.

"Oh don't worry little one, are you hungry?" Alfred walked over to a bottle he prepared and placed it gently over the pup's muzzle but Midnight turned his head away and fussed with a stubborn whine. The pup shifted his piercing eyes to the kitchen doorway and started trembling with insecurity.

"Okay okay." He set Midnight down, slipped the red collar over the his skinny neck and opened the back door, and pup stood there looking at the snow flakes, with his black standing on its end. He starting biting at the collar, growling aggressively as his needle point fangs dug into the expensive leather.

"Now Midnight, that is to help you, if I loose you...I don't know what Master Bruce will to me. You're everything to him."

Midnight stopped and shot a glare to Alfred with his haunting ice green eyes, as if he was peering into the old man's soul for that still moment between them, and then he cocked his head gesturing the butler to follow him outside.

Alfred looked down at him, the butler was old, but he was still fierce and walked outside but not too far, waiting for Midnight to trail behind him, the wolf stepped outside, snow flaking hitting his sleek fur as his massive paws stalked the snow around them and he lifted his head back , pointing his long nose in the frost air and sniffed for a moment as something was becoming to kick in his little body. His instincts. He got lower into the snow, his tail went straight and ear back as he barred his teeth and unleashed a deep growl that came from the depths of his rounded belly.

"What do you see, Midnight?" Alfred stepped back from the frosty flakes of the snow as a crunching sound came in the looming shadows.

Midnight focused his ghostly eyes on the massive form to his lanky size emerging from the trees. He suddenly did an ambivalence display, bristling his fur to make him appear more threatening as his eyes shifted into a more fierce and dangerous expression and his lips curled back to show his pointy teeth and gums, red is a threatening color in nature, thus he barred his tongue and released a small and effective snarl into the air warning off the intruder as his small body crouched lower for a defensive attack.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" Alfred demanded, his eyes catching a pair of a plump raccoon wobbling towards them with a rapid expression. He chuckled faintly at the the sight of small animal, "that's what you were hunting huh, boy? A bloody raccoon."

Alfred smiled as he watched Midnight lunged into action with lightening speed of an aggressive rush at the elusive opponent as the pups tail cocked and ears were forward, and the moonlit eyes became darkened with a threatening glare. Midnight circled around the raccoon while keeping a steady gaze settled on Alfred.

He was looming at the raccoon with movements of intimation at his prey while he maintained a defensive posture, his purpose wasn't for a killing strike but for fear as he studied his opponent's weakness and struck with a sparring of his paws, pinning the hissing animal down with his front paws into the snow.

"Careful Midnight!" Alfred called out, looking at the black pup pinning down the raccoon, "I hope you're vaccinated for rabies."

Midnight growled at the raccoon and released his sparring hold, taking a few steps back and glared at the stunned animal as his fur puffed up and then he lashed his paw in the snow as the raccoon trembled lightly and scattered back into the shadows of the trees.

Alfred couldn't help but smile down at Midnight, he swiftly walked over and gently petted the protective pup on the head, before he crouched down and scooped up the shivering pup in his ears. "Think you deserve a little treat..." He felt the pup's tongue lick his his wrinkled cheek and he chuckled lightly as he walked to the kitchen's back door. "We'll keep this between us...Master Wayne wouldn't think it would be appropriate for you to have a spot of egg nog. It will be out little secret."

* * *

Meanwhile across the city, Selina sat regally at her vanity, adjusting the white orbs around her statuette neck. She stared at her visage in the reflection of the old scuffed up mirror and let out a steady exhale, checking her makeup one last time.

Her tear dropped shaped lips were painted with a fresh dab of burgundy and perfect; her dark auburn hair was rich and soft as it flowed in waves over her trim shoulders and her dark coffee eyes had a brush of smoky eyeshadow on the lids and dark eyeliner along the lash lines. Her low cut black dress fit like a glove over every curve of her lithe body, the hem ending at her knees, just enough to shield her thighs from the frigid air. She was dressed with elegant perfection as she brushed back the curtains of hair off her shoulders and moved in quick strides to the window. She narrowed her eyes to the snow covered streets as she watched the heavy flakes bash over the glass panes of the foggy windows.

She grabbed a bottled water and took a few sips that eased the dryness in her throat, and she heard a soft knock on her apartment's door, she dropped the bottle on a dresser and sauntered through the threshold and took hold of the doorknob, twisting it open to reveal the slightly smiling, dashing and unbearably sexy Bruce Wayne. He was dressed in a long coat with a his groom dark hair slicked back and his eyes dazzling as the edges of his infectious lips slacked into a wide smile.

"Good evening, Miss Kyle," he said with a slight nod, and one gloved hand clutched a fresh red rose from his coat's pocket.

Her lips quirked up into a half of a smile and eyes lowered at the rose in his hand. "You shouldn't have, handsome."

He glanced down at the rose and then looked steady into her eyes. "Well, this is our first date that we actually have managed to have in a long time and I thought a rose might be a nice touch." He extended his hand and she accepted the rose, brushing her nose over the petals as she lightly blushed with a red glow on her cheeks and placed the flower on the nearest, less cluttered shelf.

She leaned forward and caressed her lips over his chiseled jaw and then drew back, grabbing her dark cashmere coat as she took his hand as his eyes moved over her body and then stopped at the strand of pearls resting smugly around her neck. "I have to admit I never get tired of seeing those pearls on you," he murmured, enveloping his fingers over her knuckles.

Selina rubbed her hand over the stairwell railing as her heels clicked on the steps, they both descended down the stairs as she smirked, linking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked in the heavy snowfall. "Is this weather ever going to lighten up?" she purred over his neck.

"Not until tomorrow night," he replied brushing his lips over her jaw.

They reached the parked Mercedes Benz, and Bruce opened the passengers side door. motioning her to enter. She slid her body gracefully over the heated leather seats and fixed the hem of her long coat as he smiled down at her before closing the door.

Bruce slid his slender frame over the driver's seat, his leather driving gloves rested on the steering wheel, he turned his neck and looked at her for a moment. He rubbed his lips and then felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her as he reached over, cradled her face in his hands and crushed a tentatively and nourishing kiss fully on her lips and sucked out the air from her lungs that left her breathless. His tongue grazed over her teeth and slide deeper inside her mouth as her gloved fingers kneaded his shorted locks while she unleashed a pleasure moan down his throat and slowly rocked her hips against the seat. He fumbled over her body, making her hair fan over the frosted window as he wrapped his arms around her back and lowered his weight over her as she teased and explored his mouth with a swirling tongue. She arched herself slightly up, rubbing her torso against his as the automatic window lowered allowing snow to enter the car. The coldness in the air didn't bother them, and they drowned inside the other as his lips brushed lightly over hers in a smooth, feathery suction.

They finally parted, panting and gulping for air as he blinked and watched a smile play across her lips as his thumb traced over the curve of her jaw. She looked up at him and rubbed her finger over his bottom lip, wiping off the stain of her lipstick. "Do you really want to drive in this?" she whispered in a low tone with made his own hazel eyes gleam. "The weather is only going to get worse every hour. I have some wine in the fridge," She enticed, twirling her fingers over the buttons of his coat. "All need is something to indulge ourselves with the drink."

"I don't think that will be a problem," he growled slightly over her cheek. "What are you in the mood for?"

Selina smacked her lips together, "Hmmm...I'm thinking something spicy for the main course and then something with a lot of chocolate that will indulge all the senses." She pressed her hand flat on his chest, desiring to feel his warm skin underneath her fingertips, especially as he nuzzled her neck. The sensation of his body heat sent a tingling shock wave over her and things to out of control. Under her coat, blood rushed down and through her, a surge of pleasure she couldn't restrain.

He reached under her coat, his long hands gripped her hips and lingering.

"Do you want to go back inside?" she whispered, chest starting to heave, staring at the ravenous look in his eyes as she felt the heat radiating from her flushed cheeks. She wanted to glance toward a cab passing them by the parked Benz. She saw the taxi driver turn his head from the corner of her eyes. But she couldn't take her gaze off Bruce. The man's swarthy and cut stones features sent warm jolts along her spine, and then she watched his hazel eyes burn with flares of hunger and she was frozen in thought as his hands slayed over her waist.

Her breath was hitching as she felt his "ever-so-soft" lips drop over the groves of her neck and over her jaw to her ear, where a scorching breath of a husky whisper penetrated her ear drum as his lips grazed over her skin. She locked her eyes with his hazel orbs as they intensified.

She felt her body sinking under his weight as her legs slowly parted against his thighs. His moist lips bruised over her and his tongue slipped back inside her mouth has it fought with hers as his hand pulled off the sleeves of her coat, but managed to cloud his carnal senses with quick grind of hips against his waist before she tugged on his jacket and undid a few of the top buttons, her fingers dug over the layer of his dress shirt and grasped the heat of his firm chest pectorals. Then she straddled her legs over his hips, locking in a position with a constricting hold, and she matched his savory kisses with fierce pressure on his mouth while he clawed the rest of her coat off and lifted up her dress.

He knew exactly how to touch and took what he needed. Like an out of body experience, she pictured the in her mind's eye evening snowfall, in the front of her ramshackled apartment. She managed look up into the darken landscape of Old Town as she felt his hand tug over her laced bra until it fell down to her waist. He a break from the hassle of undressing her to look up, both of them were breathing a crystallized breath and looking into the other's eyes as he asked, "Do you to warm up?"

She couldn't help but smile as he dipped his head lower, his legs rubbing over the steering wheel, starting with a kiss as his mouth opened and lips caressed her breast with a heated moisture. She gasped instantly and loudly, and clutching his shoulders, and indulged on her skin as she closed her eyes feeling a the enchanting moment of his lips taking her breasts as cold snowflakes landed on her feverish cheeks.

And the sensation was ...exhilarating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_December 22,_

The soft flakes of twilight snowfall blanketed over the bustling streets of Gotham's financial district, Bruce stood in front of a portrait view window, admiring the twinkling lights from nearby buildings, he loosen the buttons of his shirt's collar, making his neck breath again as a soft knock on the expensive door of his office jarred his attention. He rolled his hazel eyes and slowly turned to the door, expecting Lucius Fox to make a last minute request about a latest R and D prototype assembling in the Applied Science Division.

" Lucius," he called out with a hint of annoyance in his smooth baritone, walking to the door as it squeaked over the tile flooring. "Can't this wait until tomorrow, I made plans with Selina."

" Now we both know how impatient I can be, Mr. Wayne."

For a moment he froze, staring at her standing in the doorway of his office with Midnight in her arms both dusted with snow, as the wolf pup whimpered lightly, wagging his tail against her jacket. He couldn't take his eyes off of her dressed in a casual winter wardrobe of a plain black trench coat, a grey scarf wrapped over her graceful neck. Black leggings , her favorite three- inch heeled boots and pair of sleek black gloves with a snow flake pattern under her knuckles. And her wind whipped, drenched dark auburn hair was tousled over her rosy cheeks from the walk there.

" Wow, you're a knock out."

" It was a perfect night for walk. We wanted to surprise you." Selling replied, narrowing her dark eyes at the shivering wolf pup tucked in her arm. "You would be proud of this little guy, he already walks like he owns this town."

Bruce felt the corners of his lips tug into a gentle smile as he threaded his fingers through Midnight's ebony fur. " I'm glad you two had fun, what else have you been up too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she purred with flippant tone, giving his a daring glint in her coffee orbs. She settled the pup on the floor, as he instantly raced under the desk and curled onto shivering little ball of fur.

Selina smirked and then raised an eyebrow and kicked the door shut with her heel, eying Bruce prey, her hips swayed with purposeful movement. He inhaled her intoxicating scent as she sauntered closer. It engulfed his senses with a desiring need. He plunged at her without any second thought, his forehead pressed over hers as they became nose to nose. He encircled his arms over her trim waist, pulling her tightly into his torso and crushed a devouring kiss over her lips, hard, hungry and desperate. His tongue grazed over teeth as he ventured deep inside the cavern of her hot mouth, tasting the sweetness of her gloss seep down his throat.

He felt his body becoming scorched from the heat radiating from her slender form, feeling her torso press against his as her fingers kneaded on the strands resting over the nape of his neck. She was moaning down his throat, rocking her curves against his hips as she pushed them away from the door and made the back of his legs crash into the edge of the desk, settling Midnight as he crawled from his hiding place and stalked to the door.

Selina broke away, panting heavy as his moist lips penetrated warmth down her neck with liquid fire, she pinned him down, making his hair become wild and messy against the piles of papers. He kissed and kissed her, his hands clasped over her arms.

She arched up against him, responding to his hunger, her fingers splaying over the buttons of his shirt as sloshes of tongues waltzing inside their mouth erupted in the stuffy air of the office.

Bruce seized the opportunity of tugging at her coat, his palms slid over her hips, she stopped him with a nuzzle of her cheek against his jaw. She raised her hands off his chest and guided them over his sweaty razor- edge curvatures, her polished red nails pushing his hair off his temples and over his ears as she ghosted a breath over his balmy lips.

" If you want me tonight, Mr. Wayne." she brushed her lips over his sharp jawline. " You're going to have to play by my rules."

" Fair enough," He grinned, as she brushed away the dangling tendrils hanging over his hazel- green eyes. " What did you have in mind, Miss Kyle?"

She looked down at him, grinning slyly.

* * *

_December 24,_

The scent of ginger from the scent candles created a homely atmosphere in the dinning hall of Wayne Manor, Selina was standing in front of dark green spruce decorated with golden and blue strings of lights that was wrapped over the branches as she held a old ornament from her childhood, a tarnished golden cat with faded ribbon wrapped around it's paw. She reached up and placed it on one of the highest branches when she suddenly felt a small body brush against her pant leg.

"I was wondering were you've been hiding, handsome." she said, smiling despite herself as she crouched down and scooped up the wolf pup in her arm. She brushed her red lips over his sleek black fur as his paw swiped over a red ball hanging from a wire hook. Selina narrowed her dark coffee eyes at the curious pup who was ridiculous adorable in his red collar.

Midnight's ice green eyes captured the brilliant glow of soft light as his skinny black tail started to wag, he was becoming anxious as he squirmed in her arm and licked under her jaw with soft wet kisses making her giggle slightly and the sensation of his warmth. He turned his head, his claws digging into her black sweater as he suddenly became memorized with the different trinkets, balls, strings of golden beads, pearls and snowflakes hanging on the tree.

"You want something don't you," she purred, reaching out a hand and grabbing a piece of golden ribbon from a branch, she brushed the cloth over his muzzle as his paws lashed in the air. Midnight opened his mouth and started biting at his new delight with his needle point fangs. He kept his moonlit eyes locked on Selina while his head rested on her shoulder.

Selina looked down at the pup, creasing her eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're taking another cat nap," she murmured, her fingers stroking over his chubby belly. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

The wolf pup licked her hand with his pink tongue as she smiled at the touch of his warmth.

She stole a curious glance at a beautiful looking ornament in the box, a crystal snowflake with faded colors of a Northern Lights, she crouch down gently, her hand supporting Midnights back, and lifted up decoration, holding it up against the faint glow of light as her wine burgundy frosted colored nails tapped over the delicate edges. She felt the corners of her glossed lips curled into a childlike smile as she stared at the discovered treasure and carefully placed the silver string over an empty branch.

Midnight gazed at the beautiful ornament and tried swiping his paw against it but Selina squeezed his paw gently, "Sorry, handsome. This is not a toy."

Bruce smiled as he silently approached, years of training still present in his old bones, days of his youth gone by and the future he always wanted, the future he worked ten years to achieve looked like an flawless angel with skin as white snow near the Christmas tree. He was motionless, heart thumping in his chest as he took a few still moments and stared at the beautiful woman standing in the glistening lights of the tree. He listened to her laugh so carefree and jovial, very non-Selina Kyle like as his eyes raked over her slender form with a loving gaze.

He was taking in every detail of her beauty, his eyes refusing to blink as he stared with the iron-straight locks of auburn cascading down her mid-back and the stretchy black leggings covering over her sleek legs and then his eyes moved back up to her dark blue pullover as he curved his lips into a smug grin.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Kyle."

She froze in the moment, and slowly turned on her ballet flats catching his shadowy gaze as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his shoulders as she drunk in the sight of the billionaire playboy wearing a thick dark green pullover and faded jeans. His dark hair was tousled with a few sloping tendrils hanging over his shining hazel eyes as he closed the distance between them, encircling his arms around her trim waist and pulling her back from the Christmas tree and into his chest. She caught a whiff of his expensive aftershave as she free hand caressed over his smooth jaw. She pulled herself back into his scorching embrace as Midnight settled down calmly into her arms and she closed her eyes for a brief moment and felt Bruce's warm lips drop against the side of her neck and she drew out a content sigh.

"You are so beautiful, Selina." Bruce whispered hotly against the pulse point of her neck as his solid arms enclosed tight around her curvy hips. Midnight flipped himself up, as his paws dangled into the air and his eyes were still closed as he absorbed the warmth radiating from their bodies.

"Where's Alfred?" she asked in silent breath, as her dainty finger traced over the curve of his jawline. His lips roamed down her neck and grazed over the bare skin of her collar bone.

"He's doing some last minute shopping and visit some old friends for the evening," he responded with growl, and he pulled back catching the twinkling Christmas lights in her darken pupils with welled with unhidden desire for his hunger as he finally crushed a feverish kiss over her mouth, not smooth but empowering and fierce as he licked his way through the small gap of her lips, pushing her mouth open, leaving them stricken from breath as he worked his tongue over her teeth and she slid hers with a fast pace swirling waltz. They were plunged deeper into high octane of passion, brows caked with sheets of sweat as the wolf pup, despite all the movements of their bodies was still slumbering in her arms.

Bruce parted but only for a moment, his eyes locked with her dilated dark brown eyes of desire "We should move him, he might get hurt." He motioned, looking down at Midnight.

Selina grinned playfully and stepped back and gulped down a breath, handing Bruce the wolf pup, as she pulled over her pullover revealing a thin strapped scarlet red slip underneath, shimmering in the dim light. "I was saving this for later but since you're in the mood. I think this will be an exception, Mr. Wayne." she said with low purr in her voice as he stripped off her black leggings, allowing her long pale legs to breathe.

Bruce smiled and gently set the dozy wolf pup on the ground a few feet away as he removed his pullover, lifting up his arms and tossing the sweater on the ground. His bare graven torso became hard as he reached out for her and slammed his onto hers in a heat of desire and passion, a fire that had been ignited the moment he danced with her under the moon light, his Kevlar matching her skin tight black leather.

His hands splayed across her lips as he back into the wall, colliding her with the mahogany panels as she straddled her legs over his waist, as he was commanding, leading her into a breaking point of dangerous intimate contact as she kneaded his waves of hair wildly and kissed and kissed him until their chests heaved for breath. He flattened his palms against the wall, locking her inside his grasp as he touched and kissed every visible part of her bare skin, making her melt against his heat.

Midnight opened his eyes and watched him indulged into a waves of passion as he stretched slightly and then curled himself into ball over Bruce's pullover while listening to moan, groans and sloshing erupt in the air. He closed his eyes slowly and fell into a content slumber. For some reason the sounds of their feverish lovemaking was becoming a growing comfort to him.

Bruce panted heavily as he looked at the beautiful woman clinging to his bare shoulders, in all of his years he never thought he would be this happy, an angel like Selina Kyle came once in a life time and she made him feel happy, young and alive. His hands trailed along her body, reaching the end of her slip and slowly pulling it up " You are too beautiful, sexy and extraordinary, Selina Kyle."

Selina didn't answer him with words, instead she covered his lipstick stained lips into a another devouring kiss before latching herself off his body. She listened to the grandfather clock echo through the halls and met his hazel orbs as she brushed away the sweaty tendrils off his forehead while whispering against his ear, "It's almost midnight, handsome."

"I know." He kissed her again settling down onto her feet and then walked over to his jacket on a chair, pulling out a crudely wrapped present, almost like a five year old wrapped it "Merry Christmas, Selina Kyle."

Selina arched her eyebrows, "What's this ?" she asked, glancing down at the crinkled wrapping paper and amount of tape on each corner of the gift.

"I did some digging, made some inquiries, and I think you'll like this, it's only part one." He handed Selina his gift, with a sweet blissful smile playing on his lips. Selina ripped the paper off and then she dark eyes moistened with tears at the glass photo frame of Maria Kyle, Maggie and her sitting on the fire escape of her East End apartment with happy faces as Maria had Selina sitting on her lap with her arms enclosed over her small body. It was memory that she thought was faded out in her mind.

"How did you find this?" she asked with a shaky voice, unable to contain the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I thought it was destroyed."

He shook his head, wiping the tears off her cheek. "Your sister kept it, I got in contact with her and she sent it out as priority one mail. I had a friend restore it and frame it." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I also gave her the house number so you can talk to her whenever you want. And I have a second gift to give you."

Selina was speechless, "Bruce, please you've already given me enough. I don't want anything else."

"I wanted to give you this." From within his jeans pocket he pulled out a golden shaped key. "Selina, I feel like we have hit this point in our relationship. I know asking you to move in is stretching it, I know you feel like you are trapped, well, I want this to be your haven, this key is for you to come and go as you please, I don't want you to feel trapped like the ground is slipping from under your feet."

Selina took the key from his hand and gave him a watery smile, curling her arm over his neck, and he leaned his forehead in and pressed his full face against hers. She kissed him soft and lovingly, whispering. "I love you." she clutched the key into her hand.

* * *

Christmas Day, John Blake sat on the floor in front of the tree with Midnight resting on his lap as the pup had a stuffed animal bat in his mouth, biting down at the wings as it squeaked. Blake couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the little wolf looked with his ice green eyes widened and tail wagging against his chest. He cocked his head and looked at Bruce and Selina sitting on the couch fingers interlaced and kissing the other on the cheek while Alfred walked in with a tray of hot apple cider and homemade shortbread cookies.

Alfred narrowed his wintery blue orbs down at the playful pup, watching Blake's lips curl into a in childlike smile as Midnight licked his face a dozen times almost making the young detective roll on his back as he continued laughing boyish sounds.

"That young pup is taking quite a liking to Mr. Blake, Master Wayne." Alfred smiled with rosy wrinkled cheeks as he handed Bruce a mug of hot cider.

Bruce nodded, "I know, Alfred." he said quietly, as Selina stroked her hand over his lap, almost making him spill his drink at her warm touch. "Midnight is one special pup. He's growing up to fast, it won't be long until we have a 40 pound wolf running up the stairs."

"You do think he's eyes will stay the same color," Selina asked, bringing her lips to his throat. "I love his green eyes."

"It's hard to tell, most wolves have gold eyes but since he's part husky I think they might stay the same as he grows." He smiled as Selina patted her hand on the cushion and gestured Alfred to sit beside her, the old butler gladly accepted and sat down as all three of them watched Midnight devour Blake's face with puppy kisses.

"He's a keeper, Master Wayne. There's no doubt that." Alfred chimed in, "He's welcomed into my kitchen anytime."

They spent the rest of the morning opening up Christmas gifts, having a big breakfast and then went outside for a snowball fight , which turned into a battlefield as Selina nailed Blake in the head with a ice ball and Bruce was attacked by Midnight with non-stop kissing to the face and then Jim Gordon came by for Christmas dinner and bought them homemade desserts that Sara made before she left to visit her mother.

An hour after eating the last bite of strawberry cheese, Bruce holding Midnight in his arms brought Selina up stairs as he set the pup down in front of a closed door and stood behind her with his hands covering her eyes. "Don't peak I've got something that I want to show you, Miss Kyle."

"Bruce you already got me everything." Selina whispered, as she heard him twist the door knob.

"Not everything," he said, pressing a kiss along her jaw. "Not yet."

"It better be something small like a box of chocolate or something..just not anything expensive."

"Oh I think you're going to like it..."

He dropped his hands down then, and she froze staring with wide dark brown eyes as she found herself staring at a furnished art studio and her jaw dropped a little.

The room was decorated to fit her style, shelves of paint brushes and inks, sketchbooks and jewelery tools on a desk with a book shelf of all her favorite books near the window and Selina walked around the room taking everything in as her eyes moistened with tears as Midnight brushed against her leg, she scooped him up and smiled as she rubbed her hand over the desk.

"This room is all yours," Bruce said with a warm smile. "Everything was ordered from a few art shops in New York, France and Florence. Alfred and I had been working on it for months and traveled a few times to some studios in New York."

Selina narrowed her eyes, "Why did you do this for me, Bruce?"

"Simple," he replied, encircling his arms around her waist, dropping his lips at her pulse point. "I love you, Selina."

She kissed him tenderly on the corner of his mouth before stepping back, and pulling something out of her jean pocket, sighting, "Mines no where as good as yours but here."

She held out the tissue wrapped item and he looked down taking it from her hand and staring it for a moment as he removed the green paper and his hazel eyes instantly lit up as he said, " This is a necklace?"

"Saint Christopher," she nodded, looking at the silver chained pendent. "I found it on the side walk near the river front cafe back in Florence. It's for good luck because with me you're going to need it."

Bruce instantly pulled it over his head and adjusted the chain against his broad neck. "It's great. Thank you."

He took her into his solid arms and embraced her into his warmth as he crushed a nourishing kiss fully on her lips as she kissed him back with a loving caress, and Midnight nestled in her arms as they entered into a blissful moment, a perfect Christmas moment without the masks guarding their hearts and without the doubts.

Everything was real because they believed, cherished and honored it their hearts just like the spirit of Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Midnight the most adorable pet from Bruce and Selina? And just to let you guys know Midnight is going to be getting a girlfriend in this story. A stray collie/husky mix. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you. I want to wish everyone a safe and blessed Christmas.**

**P.S : I'm letting you decide the name for Midnight's love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

The annoying frosty wind buffeted over her stretching black leggings, Selina sipped her last drop of hot chocolate, sitting outside a small coffee shop across from Wayne Tower, and she tilted her face toward the tarnished sunset of the slate grey colored sky, her burgundy painted lips parted ever so slightly to release a content sigh, as her mind drifted to echoes of the past, her disobedient heart fluttered inside her barriers of her ribcage, and then she shifted a darken gaze, noticing a young couple walking two beautiful dalmatians, as the female dog revealed her pregnancy with a rounded belly and a faint waddle in her walk.

Selina took a sudden interest in the cream short- haired fur and black spots on each of the dogs, she recalled seeing a familiar pattern on a catwalk back in Paris, a world renowned designer, Silver Temperance and slowly she drooped down her dark coffee colored orbs, and then she felt a sense of dread constrict and squeeze inside her, almost like she knew the was deception brewing in the fashion world. She quickly scuffed away those grim feelings and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes momentarily. Allowing the coldness of the frosty air to caress over her slight exposed freckled skin as brushed her numb finger tips over the dark cashmere of her trench coat.

Some ten minutes later, when Bruce walked up behind her with the curious wolf pup, and brushed his gloved hand knuckles over her jaw, she opened her eyes and started at him with dazzling dark pools of molten coffee.

Black long coat with the top three buttons undone to display his dark mole underneath his Adam's Apple. Faded jeans fitting smug around his trim and sculpted waist. Dark hair wind swept and touching the nape of his neck. His smooth chin was swathed by a vague hint of stubble and his marquise hazel- green eyes were tender, beautiful and penetrating. _Incredibly sexy._

He curved the edges of his fine sulky lips into a blissful smile that reached his eyes and leaned in forward, brushing his lips against hers, noting the smell of her. Rose pedals and soapy vanilla . Just the way he loved her. Then his still gaze swept over her elegant style, a plain black trench coat, thigh high boots crossed under the table and the flawless while pearls tucked around her statuette neck. He beamed a impressive smile, as his gloved hand stroked through the straight iron locks of auburn. Silky, soft and rich.

"What took you, handsome?" she finally asked with a gentle brush of a smile, playing on her lips, narrowing her eyes at the sleek ebony wolf pup biting the silver leash attached to his red collar. Midnight wagged his skinny tail and nudged her boot with his long muzzle. Selina stroked her fingers through his dark fur, absorbing in the changes of the ten week year old pup, intently and tenderly as like she did with Bruce moments before.

The pup's body mass had decreased, he was no longer a chubby ball of fur, instead he body build as becoming slender with a hint of muscle showing in his legs. His ears were now fully pointed triangles with tuffs of fur sticking out and his face was longer ad his muzzle jutted out making him have a sleek appearance but his sloped and bright ice green moonlight eyes reminded changeless, and the he flashed her a mischievous glare, and he little rosy tongue licked her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late Lina," Bruce said apologetically, pressing his balmy lips under the curve of her chin. "Midnight needed a workout before we drove to Wayne Tower to see Lucius. I'm glad to see you started without me." He narrowed his eyes to a waiting cup of hot chocolate.

She made a face, and then scooped up the pup in her arms. "You just missed two dalmatians walking down the street. A rare sight to see in Gotham." She revealed, scratching behind Midnight's left pointed ear. " Those dogs are becoming a rare breed. I see more of their spotted patterns in the designs of the Fashion world. Mostly from the masterpieces of Angela Silver Temperance, the queen of the runway." She arched up an eyebrow. "Wait...What if those pieces of are ethnic." She narrowed a hardened gaze to Midnight's fur, she voice was almost a breath of a whisper. " What if her models are wearing skins of slain animals?"

"Don't make assumptions, Selina." Bruce replied, framing her face, before smoothing down her auburn hands with his fingers and brushing off the loose bags from her tensed forehead.

" I know something doesn't fit with this this picture, handsome," she clenched her jaw, swaying a finger over a button of his coat. " No one is daring enough to infiltrate her office in Manhattan because her dear old Daddy, is a congressman and has many friends in high pieces both in the fashion industry and the overseas black market."

"Don't tell me your thinking about putting on the mask again, we've talked about this and you agreed back in Florence that we wouldn't get ourselves in dangerous situations again." Bruce replied, lines creasing on his forehead." I can't risk that, Selina."

Selina mashed her teeth into her bottom lip, her strong and brazen composure was molding on her features. " Not even if it's for the right reason?" she shot him a pointed glare with a hint of remorse in her low purr,. Her dark brown daggers were searing right through him.

He grimaced. "You make it sound like a old vendetta."

"Look, I know something inhumane is happening in my career world," she explained as she rubbed a gentle caressed along the content pup's back and then tore her eyes to busy traffic on the street. "I made promise to myself that I would cross that line of using animals as my materials for my designs. I think Temperance is crossing the line, and paying the big bucks to claim the rarest furs from hunted animals. I checked on Interpol, pouching is on the rise, the value of fur is doubling as more and more animals such as the big cats are being destroyed in a merciless way. What I mean by that is they are shot at with tranquillizer darts laced with a deadly compound of poison that kills the moment it hits the bloodstream."

Bruce considered this, and both fear and panic suppress inside of him as he looks at his wolf pup slumbering on his lover's lap. He suddenly pursed his lips into a scowl, feeling the blood in his veins start to boil as images of the white wolf, Midnight's mother lying in the snow clouded his thoughts, and he stared at the pup for a long moment, his face unreadable. His gloved hand clutched into a fist as he thought about the darts lodged inside the animal's lifeless body.

"Greed," he growled firmly, he looked into Selina's dark eyes. "I know there was another form of injustice lurking in the shadows. I knew is wasn't drug compounds or assault weapons. This time it's different. The black market is now targeting the animal population and they will use whatever means necessary to gain their fortune even through they will destroy lives in the process."

"That's way I'm going to this bitch a piece of my mind." Selina snarled, meeting his withering stare.

Bruce drew out a frustrated sigh, " I don't want you to act careless and get yourself deep with the wrong people again, Lina. You know how cut throat some people of that industry can be, if your brazen composure cuts them in deep then you will be risking your own life once you out in the mask."

" Sometimes exceptions have to be made," she growled defiantly.

Bruce's jaw twitched , and then tensed as he stared at her with a despairing gaze. " What if your assumptions are wrong? You have you no incriminating evidence that proved this fashion goddess or whatever she is, using animal fur for your designs."

Selina felt the blood against her cheeks, flush. "I'm following my instincts and not my judgements. I can see right through the mask the bitch wears, she is a deceiving a lot of her international clients and decreasing the wildlife population as well. This is not a criminal act, this is for liberation." she lowered her eyes, Midnight was gentling nudging her elbow with his wet nose. " Jewels aren't the only thing that perks my interest. I value the lives of animals as well."

" I value your life, Selina." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then drew out a faint and cleansing breath.

"They don't deserve that fate in cages and in closets."

"No they don't," he reassured her, reaching out his hand and caressing a finger softly over the corner of her mouth. "This is reason why you've been staying on the office late. The police will handle this, Selina. If you do this and infiltrate her personal space it would risking everything you worked hard for at the firm and even your life."

"Bruce, you know I won't listen to you," She placed her hand on his cheek, padding the frozen skin. "You already had your fight with Bane and the his castoffs. This is my brawl. Maybe it's my second chance of doing something worthwhile for once that doesn't involve a criminal record the size of a phone book."

She grimaced as she lowered her eyes to Midnight, leaving him out of her gaze. "This pup received the love and care from us, Bruce. He is alive because you performed the will to act and gave him a home. Our home. The other critters aren't so lucky, even when we see their beauty on the screens and the National Geographic magazines that Alfred collects in the study. They were murdered every day because of their beauty and mystery. Reasons that you can't understand because you're more concern about the people of his dark noir atmospheric city."

He blinked finally meeting her gaze, infuriated. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Selina, if you really decide to do this I-"

She curved the edges of her lips into a sourly frown and give him a look as the timbre of his voice became low, concern, making her heart beat faster. " I don't want your sympathy, Wayne. This is my choice. My fight not Batman's. You think I'm just let this keep in the dark when I know the truth? I fight for injustice as well maybe not yours not still I fight for lives that can't save themselves."

She placed Midnight on the ground, and pulled herself away from the table, watching his mouth opened and close as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away, folding her arms over her torso, leaving him behind her as Midnight bolted right at her heels and she crouched down and scooped him against her chest, without turning to look back at Bruce. "You can come with me, handsome," he purred, kissing his furry head. "You understand my motives, don't you?"

Midnight looked up at her with his dazzling ice green eyes and licked her throat, making a smile shadow over her lips. "I guess we're alone in this fight. cutie-"

She felt solid warm arms snake around her trim waist, pulling her closer. She twisted in the grasp and collided her torso into Bruce's chest, as he tipped her face, his dark hazel-green eyes hooded with a tender and understanding look that made her soul cringe for a moment. His fingers run through her wispy strands as he kissed tentatively against her watery and deliciously sweet tasting lips. She brushed her gloved fingers along his prickly jaw, leaning in and tilting head back, allowing his mouth to devour her throat while Midnight tucked his head underneath her loose arm.

He pulled his lips away from her neck, the sharp crinkles of skin at the corners of his mouth had set into firm line. His stare was deeply penetrating and determined and she pushed him back with her free hand against his chest. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you, Bruce." she confessed softly.

"I'm used it by now, Selina." He said with even words, his tone neutral.

"I just want to stop this inhumane crime before it cuts in deep." she frowned recalling seeing an a white tiger in her travels caged with two cubs were amusement of tourists. " I saw the ugliest of this when I was a teenager and I wanted to stop it then just like I want to stop it now. I know this will be dangerous, hell I might get thrown in jail but this is a risk I am willing to take not matter ho deep it goes."

He nodded,and then his gloved fingers interlaced with hers as he kissed her lips hard, fully and nourishing as she pressed herself against his body. "Batman has no jurisdiction," he whispered deep against her jaw.

Selina arched her perfectly groomed eyebrow and light regathered in her eyes. "You would do this for me?"

He pulled away from her jaw, and grinned back at her, watching her fingers thread in between the strands of Midnight's fur as she gave him a dark wolfish expression." Oh...I know that look...you're up to something, Selina Kyle."

" Maybe," she replied with sly grin. " I think you might play the part perfectly if you follow my instructions."

" What?" he asked, with a questioning dark stare, setting his jaw hard. " I'm not going to like this am I," he sighed a frustrated breath, looking deeply into her gleaming coffee orbs," How come I never say no to you?"

She leaned in forward and brushed her finger over his bottom lip. " because I like it when your the sucker." She teasingly kissed his smooth and creamy lips and then pulled a way with a defiant smirk. " Plus you love me, Wayne."

Bruce felt the edges of his mouth upturn into a loving smile whispering, "More than you will ever now, Selina Kyle."

She smiled sweetly before saying, " Here's the plan, you and I fly to the Big Apple, our suits our already packed and ready in my 're going to pretend to be one of the male models of the Armani collection, you are from Cockney, England, since Alfred's accent will be easy to use while undercover and the pup will stay at the hotel suite I already booked."

"Well, I can you've been busy," Bruce pursed his lips hard, breathing with an unfazed gleam in his eyes. "Even though you went behind my back and plan out our weekend?" he pointed out, shooting both eyebrows.

"Here I thought you trusted me," she purred with Cheshire grin, and then kissed his lips again before slipping out of his arms, he was breathless, watching her saunter down the sidewalk and towards her parked Mercedes with Midnight cradled in her arms.

Selina turned on her heels and blew him a kiss, "Meet in one hour, Mr. Wayne."

He felt her kiss hit his cheek, as his eyes lit up to realization that both the Bat and Cat would be prowling the rooftops, dark alleys and sharing the unspoken magnetism of their masked alter ego's.

"Should do find against cats," his whispered under his breath huskily, and then his lips curled as he watched the Mercedes disappear into the afternoon traffic.


End file.
